The present invention relates to a jack with a switch in which, upon insertion thereinto of a plug, a separator of an insulator material is driven for ON-OFF control of contact pieces.
Jacks of this kind are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications No. 59-17098, No. 59-37983 and No. 60-31168. These conventional jacks allow the tip of a plug inserted therein to badly oscillate and is not robust against the resultant twisting.